<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make the grade by Parasolvig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385682">Make the grade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasolvig/pseuds/Parasolvig'>Parasolvig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kagerou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, AH YES, All the triggering content is kind of vaguely alluded to but better safe than sorry, Angst, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I almost forgot, Kinda, Konoha is a good boyfriend, M/M, Vague mentions to self harm, at the very end, mentions to suicide, not beta’d, not edited, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasolvig/pseuds/Parasolvig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I project/vent onto Kano far more than I should, And I have crippling addiction to rarepair disease, and so I use that to simulate what comfort should feel like.</p><p>Please read the tags! I don’t anyone to read this if they aren’t comfortable with it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kano Shuuya/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make the grade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from a jack conte song of the same name</p><p>I’m just going trough personal issues rn, which is mainly due to probably having depression, but I’m not diagnosed. This was written for me to comfort myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your name is Shuuya Kano and you are utterly worthless. The expectations of life are wearing down upon you, and you don’t want to grow up. You want to remain with your friends who actually accept you forever, as foolish as it is. They’ll all leave, and you’ll die alone, wondering what went wrong.</p><p>The fragility of your situation is not lost upon you. You’d already used up your wish with the power to decieve, fool, lie, but if you got another one, you’d wish for powers like hers. The power to rewind time, so you all could be together forever.</p><p>If you grew up, then they’d realize that you have nothing to your name besides your eyes. They’d all get useful jobs while you stayed behind, a memoir of what once was. The red of your eyes, the color of heroes, of the past, would be washed away by the abhorrent blue of the inevitable future.</p><p>You want to claw away at your body until you are nothing but a soul. The rest of them would be happy, probably. They’d all mourn you outwardly, but inside they’d smile and say “oh thank god, he’s finally gone!”</p><p>Tears start to flow from your eyes again. You’re curled up on yourself, in your room. You forget if the door is locked, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll walk past you anyways. People don’t look at things they don’t like, after all.</p><p>You wonder if it would be worth it to end yourself right now, but you’re such a coward that you could never do it. Besides, didn’t you want to be with your friends forever? Hahahahaha. Your thoughts viciously tear apart at the material that makes up your mind, and you wonder if maybe clearing eyes felt this when he enacted that time loop plan.</p><p>How did this all even start? You’d had a nice day, but the moment you were left alone, you’d started having these thoughts. It normally never got this bad, however. How long were you on the floor? Time is faster than light yet is also as unmoving as the daze.</p><p>Your thoughts ready another attack on your psyche when the door opens. Your look up, slowly, wearily. All you can see through the tears is a blur of white. The blur takes you into their arms and starts rubbing circles into your back. It feels so nice to be loved.</p><p>As you blink the tears away, you realize that your face is in their chest. You softly hum against them, and lean into them.</p><p>“Do you feel better, Kano?” Ahh, you recognize the person now. That lovely voice could never be forgotten. Your dearest Konoha. You smile and look up at his face.</p><p>“Now that you’re here.” Before he can answer, you continue “But could we stay like this for a little longer? My thoughts are still trying to harm me.” You can see Konoha put on a light smile ( which was seldom seen, even by you. ), and feel him move one of his hands to play with your hair. You make a noise of satisfaction, and close you eyes as you lean against him.

</p><p>“I love you so much, Konoha.”

</p><p>“...I love you too, Kano.”

</p><p>Sleep comes easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can’t believe that there’s only two fics about this pair ( and the tag itself hasn’t been updated since 2015 ). Guess I feed myself in this house huh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>